


Unburden

by twocandles



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twocandles/pseuds/twocandles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Grissom and what happened in "Butterflied".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unburden

**Author's Note:**

> Written in late 2004.

A woman he knew for a decade,  
Beautiful and full of delight.  
A woman who wanted to show him  
A life on the brighter side;  
A world outside of his own;  
A world for him to change all that he's been.

Now he has found,  
Surprised by his voices' own sound,  
A confession on what bothers his mind.

He admits to the world,  
In words to prolong the hurt,  
He got offered a second chance for love  
But was unable to untie the cord,  
To start over new by making a sacrifice,  
Although deep inside he knew it would be right.

And though he turned her down,  
The homicide had him shown,  
It could have been her,  
A thought he honestly couldn't bear.


End file.
